


Heaven and Hell

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy Brock Rumlow, Established Relationship, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Partial, Stucky - Freeform, Teasing Bucky, but not really, winterbones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: When the angel and the demon engaged in an unlikely conversation about the most beautiful creature of the universe, the result could be just as unpredictable as the creatures themselves.





	Heaven and Hell

They couldn’t be more different. The angel had huge blue eyes, and a delicate smile, painted over its rosy skin. Its blond hair was almost like gold. The demon, on the other side had a skin whose glow reminded him to sand and fire. Its hair was made of hell’s darkness, and its amazing pair of amber eyes, were meant for the night. It was a beautiful predator. The villain of the story.

**“No. We are just like you. We are dark angels, but there’s a huge difference. We do the dirty job of god, so, don’t be overdramatic, kid.”** The demon interrupted, reading angel’s mind. **“It’s easy to reward the good guys, but it’s much more interesting to punish the scum. Don’t you think so, my friend?”** The creature added, showing two perfect rows of teeth. White and pointy. No sinner would want to stare at that grin. _Intimidating_ sounded like an euphemism. However, the angel could play it cool, too.

**“That sounds like a never ending job. Human race can be difficult to understand, but tell me, ¿Do you have a name?”** The angel smiled, trying to hide he was clearly ashamed. Holy god! The other creature had been hearing his thoughts for who knows how long.

**“We have no name… At least, not a human one, but if I had, I’d like “Rumlow”. I heard it once, and It sounds badass enough to me”**

**“How about your partner?”** The angel pointed absentmindedly to another demon, who was clearly into his own business, and didn’t pay attention to their talk. **“It doesn’t look like a “Rumlow””**

**“I know.  My partner is not a “Rumlow” at all. His favorite human name is “James”. It suits him. To me, it sounds like the perfect name for such a rebel and sexy boy”**. Rumlow almost sighed.

James’ blue eyes were the most bewitching wildfires in hell. Its hips were made to sin and its smile… When that creature turned around and showed its smile, the angel and the demon remembered what lust was.

**“You know, Rumlow? Since you have talent reading minds, and angels can’t lie anyway, there is a great truth I need to tell you. Your partner is most desirable”** The angel voiced.

**“I know. It is the most beautiful creature in this universe”** Possibly, it was the truth. A lopsided smirk appeared on Rumlow’s face. It was not only proud of its beautiful partner. The guy was apparently taking this confession with a nice dose of humor.

**“You know that angels and demons are not mortals, and we do not obey the same rules. So...”** The blond creature dared, half teasing, half hopeful. “ **Would you agree to share a night of your happiness with a fellow servant of god?”**

**“Oh.”** Rumlow purred, using a neutral voice. Somehow, this tone was even more horrifying than his sharp fangs. **“Let me be clear. This morning, before coming here, I skinned with my bare claws three human sinners. Slowly… Carefully. When I finished, I added salt, and after a while, poured acid and fire to the recipe for standard punishment. Rinse and repeat for all the eternity”** Rumlow smiled innocently. **“Those sick bastards were child rapists, but none of them did anything to me.  That’s routine and nothing more, _my friend_.”** Rumlow’s yellow eyes glowed sinisterly. **“However, if you ever think again about touching my partner… If you ever _dream_ about it, I’ll get _very_ creative with you and everything you hold dear. Anyway, I’m not keeping all the fun for me. As terrible as I can seem, I really _do_ love to share”**. The angel looked not only frightened, but confused. Was Rumlow talking about sharing…  What?

**“James is everything but a damsel in distress.”** Rumlow said, pointing its lover. **“That’s why, once you’ll be begging for mercy, I’ll let _it_ play. You know? When it finds out how you wanted to separate us, you’ll discover that I’m a good guy compared to it.” ** For a second, pure terror appeared in angel’s eyes.

**“Do you understand how merciful I am?”** There was no need to roar or groan. Those eyes presaged a much darker fate than anything that the angel had imagined.

The scene was interrupted by a delicate and yet powerful set of claws, running across Rumlow’s arm. At the same time, the promise of a pair of velvet lips and a silky curtain of hair caressed its neck.

**“Come to me, my love. I’m thirsty… I wish your seed in me.”** James said in a yearning sigh that could drive any mortal insane... Possibly it had. And if that was not enough, its trained eyes looked at Rumlow, low and shy beneath a dark filigree of lashes in the most maidenly way possible, and just like that, the demon’s rage dissolved into lust. Not even the most provocative incubuses could achieve that effect. **“Please. Don’t make me wait for you anymore.”**

**“I won’t. You’ll have everything of me. You could have anything you wish”** Rumlow caressed James’ chin with his fingertips. **“Do you wish some angel’s blood before we start to please each other? Maybe an orgy with this guy as an apperitive?”** The demon whispered, and stared coldly to the intruder, as its beloved started laughing seductively. Both of them glanced each other, and then to the angel, smiling and winking one last time to the poor and confused creature, right before leaving to their chambers.

 Of course, the angel went after them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny ficlet was inspired by Syrah's amazing artwork here: http://eh7150.tumblr.com/image/166541120542   
> and here:  
> http://eh7150.tumblr.com/image/165443615942  
> Her winterbones demon AU is great!
> 
> *HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVE.


End file.
